Two Worlds, One Dream
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: Between the demons and the Exorcists, another race exists - the immortal half-demons, also known as the Vongola. After centuries of hostility and prejudice between the humans and demons, a human woman gives birth to Satan's children, which may be the key to unite all three races and create world peace.
1. The Vatican's Witch

**Two Worlds, One Dream**

* * *

**A/N: **This story follows both the manga and anime of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but only the anime for Ao no Exorcist. Some of the characters from AnE are anime only, like Yuri and Ernst.

Yuri is Rin and Yukio's mother. Ernst is Yuri's father.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.

**Thank you Phantom Hitman 1412 for being my beta! You're seriously amazing! *gives you a huge plushie of Reborn***

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – THE VATICAN'S WITCH**

"Accused, Yuri Egin," the judge said, "is it true that you carry the children of a demon?"

Horrified whispers echoed throughout the courtroom, as soon as the true weight of the words dawned upon the high-ranking Exorcists of the True Cross Order. Nervous and wary eyes flickered towards the black haired woman, who stood tall on the podium for the accused, her face eerily composed.

Ignoring the harshly tense atmosphere, Yuri Egin lifted her chin and nodded sharply, her blue eyes narrowed in defiance. "Yes it is," she replied calmly, "Demons often pull pranks and scare humans, but that just shows how curious they are. We should learn to love each other, like how humans shared and walked the same land millions of years ago."

The whisperings increased in volume, until they became yells. Shaking fingers pointed at her, and vile words were spat in her face, accusing her of worshipping the devil. To them, the woman's tone was too insistent, as if she firmly believed in a world with Assiah and Gehenna united. However, much to her frustration, her wish was one that was strictly forbidden and undesired.

"Love each other? _Love demons_?" a Cardinal demanded above the noise with disbelief, "Why should we accept those evil creatures which originate from the depths of Hell?"

The woman crossed her arms and glared at him, her resolve unwavering. "The demons are my friends, _father_," she said, "They're also living beings and should be treated equally. It is the True Cross Order's fault for messing up our relationship because you consider them as separate beings!"

Ernst's hand slammed down on the mahogany podium, expressing his barely contained anger. "_Friends_?" he growled back viciously, "The demons have possessed your mind! All they do is possess Assiah's people and objects, and taint them with their unholy poison! The voices of demons are so sickly sweet they can lure even the purest angels to Hell!"

"Enough, Ernst Frederik Egin. Please await your turn before speaking."

The Cardinal paused and profusely apologised to the Grigori who had spoken. Then he stepped back down and silenced himself, until he was called up again for his testimony. When he was permitted to speak, he wasted no time. Turning away from the three Grigori, he pointed a finger angrily at the black haired woman, his rage stirring inside him once more. "That woman!" he announced ruthlessly, "For allowing herself to be impregnated by Satan, she is a witch!"

Yuri gasped in shock and her eyes widened with horror. Her small hands shook at the accusation. "I'm not-"

"Burn the witch!" the Exorcists chanted, "Burn the witch!" Her protests were drowned by the fanatical chants, which had become so overpowering that the judge slammed down his gavel for silence.

"Quiet! The decision has been made," the judge then said, "Yuri Egin has been proved guilty for not only bearing the children of Satan himself, but also for witchcraft! The accused will be executed immediately!"

The Exorcists yelled out their consent, continuing their chants. Yuri screamed, finally losing her composure as two executors tied her onto a wooden cross, pulling the ropes so tightly against her joints that her flesh turned white. Her face reflected the light of the approaching flames as an Exorcist lowered the flaming torch, ready to set the wood on fire at the command. Several locks of Yuri's black hair crackled as they caught the blazing flames and fell into a heap of ashes at her feet.

"The purification ceremony will now commence!" Ernst addressed the crowd with enthusiasm, "May the holy flames remove the dark traces of her tainted soul!"

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

The flames lit at her feet, slowly melting away her skin the most excruciating manner. An awful smell wafted into the air as her clothing was moulded onto skin, and the thick, black smoke made the woman choke. As pain consumed all her senses, she was barely aware of continuing chants.

There was only _pain_.

"My children!" she managed to scream out, as she tried to glance down at her impregnated body through the smoke, "Protect them, Satan! _AHHHHHHHHHH_!" Then Yuri broke into a fit of harsh coughs and attempted to break free of the restraints, but to no avail. Sweat dripped from her forehead and palms, which hissed in contact with the flames.

"_Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough!_"

An intense orange light suddenly flashed, and the flames surrounding Yuri turned into clear ice. When the other Exorcists of the Vatican recovered their vision from the blinding light, they saw the black haired woman unconscious in the newcomer's arms, released from the cross.

"_Witches_," the newcomer spoke in a dangerously calm voice, "Are you not aware that the burning of witches ended in the 18th century?"

There were loud gasps as the man turned around. The newcomer was a tall, familiar looking blond haired man wearing a pinstriped suit. A mantle was draped over his suit, and a pair of I-Gloves was worn on his hands. Resolute amber eyes stared back at the Exorcists, daring for anyone to challenge his words.

"Giotto, the Vongola Primo," the Grigori in green warned in monotone, "Are you no longer aware that your presence in the Vatican violates-"

The blond man's expression hardened into anger. "My Hyper Intuition led me here, and I trust it more than anything else," he said, cutting through the man's words, "and from what I've just observed, the Vatican has become reckless."

The crystal ice spread across entire courtroom, until it stopped just under their heads, allowing the Exorcists to breathe, though their bodies were paralysed. The Arias desperately chanted their spells, trying to use their powers to melt through the demonic substance. As their combined spells began to take effect, beads of sweat produced on the blond man's forehead and his movements became slightly haggard.

"What do you want, Vongola?" the Cardinal demanded, his face darkening with anger and humiliation.

"Only time will make you understand," Giotto said, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Taking a deep breath, he ran through the demon warding charms and smashed his gloved hand through the fleur-de-lis window with demonic strength. Then, still holding Yuri, he jumped through the shattered window and into the cold, winter air, dodging the rain of bullets aimed at his body.

"Seize them!" Ernst ordered from behind, into his earpiece, "Mephisto Pheles, free Shiro Fujimoto from his cell and kill the witch! Take Kurikara and destroy its demonic offspring!"

When the static finally cleared, an amused voice answered his frantic orders.

"_Right away…_sir."

* * *

Half a day later, two Exorcists eventually found Yuri in a cave deep in the heart of the forest, lying amidst a lovely bed of flowers. Her face was paler than usual, and her frail body was supported by a large flower, which burned with a strange pale orange flame. Despite her weak state, her eyes still shone with happiness, as she gazed at the two infants in her arms, already wrapped in warm blankets.

"Y-Yuri..." Shiro Fujimoto said hesitatingly, his hands clenching a demon sword as he regarded the two infants. They had both inherited their mother's bright blue eyes and black hair. "You…"

The black haired woman smiled at him, though it was strained. "My sons," she said fondly, "Aren't they gorgeous? The one with the blue flames is Rin, and one with the pale skin is Yukio."

Her eyes closed slightly. "One day, they will restore the peace between Assiah and Gehenna…and bring peace to the entire world…" Her voice died down, and she exhaled. Then, cold air filled the cave, before the woman stilled.

"Yuri!" Shiro shouted, "Wake up, Yuri!"

"So..." Mephisto said, "What will you do, Paladin? The Vatican ordered you to kill the children together with their mother. The woman died by herself though."

"The irony," a new voice said coolly yet dangerously from the cave entrance, "The sole reason why the Vatican relinquished the Vongola's seat in the Grigori was because they wouldn't stand our half-demon race killing humans, yet they still gave the execution order to Yuri Egin." The figure took another step forward and stared straight into the eyes of Shiro and Mephisto, an orange flame suddenly flickering on his forehead. "And you, Paladin, are willing to end the lives of two innocent infants?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes and clenched the demon sword. "Vongola Primo," he hissed, "With demonic powers, life would be suffering for them. You wouldn't understand – your entire half-demon race wouldn't understand."

"'Understand'?" Giotto echoed, "Haven't the True Cross Order ever considered raising the half-demon children as normal children? Haven't they even thought of contacting the Vongola to deal with these matters?"

The Paladin clenched his jaw. "The role of the True Cross Order is to exorcise demons. Yuri's children are part demon, so therefore, they must be eliminated."

"His blood makes him one of us, then," Giotto replied firmly, "The thought that the Vatican would be so willing to kill one of their own is so…_ unexpected_."

"T-The children are not our own race!" Shiro slowly drew Kurikara out of its sheath, and inched closer to Rin and Yukio. Giotto's amber eyes flashed, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by cool amusement.

And the blade vanished from Shiro's grip.

Mephisto suddenly started laughing. "Oh what a surprise!" he chuckled, "What is it? I thought you were going to slay them, instead of allowing Vongola Primo to steal Kurikara."

"The pale baby doesn't have Satan's blue flames, but the one who does..." Shiro lowered his eyes and pulled out a cigarette. "I...I can't."

Giotto sheathed the sword and slung it across his back. "Your resolve wavered," he explained to Shiro. Then he made his way towards Yuri and the children. "From now on, these boys will be part of the Vongola, directly under my protection. Any harm dealt by the True Cross Order," he added with a dangerous edge in his voice, "will be dealt with accordingly."

The box of cigarettes fell from Shiro's hand, and he quickly stepped on it, destroying it under his snow boots. "No," he said, "I will raise them."

Before the two could argue, Mephisto stepped in between them. "How about a bet?" he offered, peering at Shiro and Giotto with his forest green eyes, "Each of you may raise one child. The bet is to suppress their powers as long as possible, so they may be raised like normal children. If both Rin and Yukio unleash their demonic powers, I will win the bet and I'll have the power to do whatever I want with them."

Surprisingly, the blond man only nodded, before reaching down to hold the infant with the blue flames in his arms. "I will take Rin," he said.

"And I, Yukio," was the response from the Paladin.

Still grinning as widely as ever, Mephisto snapped his fingers. In an instant, Rin's blue flames were completely absorbed by the demon sword slung across Giotto's back. Giotto thanked him, and then drew out a key with the bow shaped into the Vongola insignia.

"I cannot return to the Vatican, but take this, Paladin," he said, his hard amber eyes accessing Shiro as he handed it to him, "This will lead to the Vongola headquarters in Palermo. Make sure it never falls into the hands of anyone else."

"Vongola Primo," Shiro suddenly asked, "What is your objective?"

The blond man paused. "My objective," he replied with a tight smile, "is to end the hostility between the True Cross Order and the Vongola."

Shiro nodded, accepting his goal. Giotto watched the older man kneel down before the pale skinned infant and carefully hold the bundle protectively inside his arms. Then without another word, the two Exorcists of the True Cross Order broke into a sprint, to return to the urban areas of Italy, carrying away the body of Yuri Egin.

Once the two figures were nothing but tiny specks in the forest, Giotto's smile faltered. Deep sadness consumed his handsome features as he gazed down at the blue eyed baby in his arms. Rin clung to his body, trying to absorb his warmth. Giotto ruffled the small amount of hair on the newborn's head.

Like Shiro had said, the child would live a suffering life, bearing the burden of his bloodline on his shoulders. Unlike Giotto and the Vongola, Rin was the son of Satan, the god of all demons. Rin's power was something completely different and unpredictable.

But Vongola Primo's Hyper Intuition also told him that the child's sacrifices would also bring him happiness in the end, like how every cloud has a silver lining.

"Over time, the truth has really been buried over generations, has it not?" he asked quietly to himself, his head tilted back to look into the grey sky. "The lifespan of humans are indeed too short to be able to uncover the entire truth – but when one human does find out," he added, thinking of the recently deceased Yuri Egin, "it's too late for them to change anything.

"It's been too long," the blond man whispered into the cold air with a sad smile, "Like Yuri Egin said, it's time for Assiah and Gehenna to unite, to restore the peace between both worlds. That's why you were born into this cruel world, Rin Sawada."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm on a roll now, haha. Please review and give me your opinion on this crossover, and in particular, the half demon!KHR characters and their immortality! I'd really appreciate that.

Thanks for reading! ^^

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	2. Demon and Dame

**Two Worlds, One Dream**

* * *

**Thank you to these awesome reviewers: **THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS, gdesertsand, majishan, PEJP Bengtzone V2, and Guest.

**A/N: T**his story follows both the manga and anime of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but only the anime for Ao no Exorcist. Some of the characters from AnE are anime only, like Yuri and Ernst.

And for your information, this fic has no relation to communism.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – 'DEMON' AND 'DAME'**

In the small town of Namimori, the Sawada brothers were both well known to be complete opposites. Not one feature was shared in their appearances, and whilst Sawada Rin was known to have demonic strength, his younger brother, Tsunayoshi, had as much strength as a lamb. With his inhuman strength, Rin protected his family from harm, though his short temper usually led him to lose control. The residents of Namimori feared Rin, and even at the age of fifteen, many yakuza members had attempted to challenge 'Demon Rin' only to face humiliating defeat. Tsuna had often found himself as the end of someone's fist, as his brother's victims took their revenge.

With Rin's black hair and blue eyes, Rin was considered to be the odd one out, as the Sawada family all had brown and blond hair. Nasty rumours often arose, accusing him of not being the child of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. They believed that Rin was the lovechild of Sawada Iemitsu, who was almost always on business trips away from home, and another woman. Angered at the spite directed to his family, Rin had always taught them lessons by punching them hard in the face. Tsuna, on the other hand, had inherited his mother's doe-like features, and he had an overall innocent appearance, but not once had the younger brother ever raised his voice.

Without a man to support the Sawada household, as their mother had told them that their father had 'become a star', Rin had decided that it was his duty to do his best to support his family when he was seven. He did house chores whenever he could, and it was his job to go shopping for groceries. From watching his mother cook over the years, he had learned how to make perfect dishes. Rin worked hard to protect his mother and younger brother from danger. Sometimes, though, he took his duty too far, and he had to walk to his victims' houses at night with his head down, in order to give their parents flowers of apology for sending their son to the hospital.

His fearsome reputation as a delinquent earned him the title 'Demon-Rin', much to the latter's outrage, but despite that, Rin was in fact an honest person who never stole. He didn't consider himself to be demonic at all, though his violent side would almost immediately surface at the accusation. To support his housewife mother and introverted brother, he was always on a lookout for jobs. During the past year, he had worked in two supermarkets, one restaurant and one florist.

Unfortunately, those jobs had all ended up in disaster, but Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't any better – at the age of fourteen, the petite brunet was famous for being no good at almost everything. He had very poor social, athletic and academic skills, and these lacks led him to be an easy target of most bullies. He was known to stutter at even animals, and their neighbour's Chihuahua had terrified him since his childhood. This led him to receive him nickname 'Dame-Tsuna'. On the positive side, however, Tsuna was slightly better than his brother at school, and he had every right to brag that he was the one who had taught Rin basic multiplication three years ago.

Despite all the craziness in the family, Sawada Rin, Sawada Tsunayoshi and their mother, Sawada Nana, were very close. In Namimori, no one knew the truth behind Rin's illegal birth and he was allowed to grow up as a somewhat-normal teenager. The knowledge of Tsuna's half-demon lineage was well-concealed too, to the point that even Nana had no idea of his relation to Giotto.

But most importantly, no one knew that very soon, everything was going to change…

**-XXXX-**

**PRESENT DAY, NAMIMORI**

It was in the middle of the hot season, and the humid weather drearily dragged the day on. Outside the classroom, the sun was eye scorching and too painful to look at. A lone pigeon slowly pecked at the forgotten scraps of food, its two tiny feet moving lightly across the concrete.

With a tired yawn, Sawada Tsunayoshi felt his head land onto his textbook. The atmosphere inside the classroom was no better – the open windows allowed the heat to enter, and the air conditioning had inconveniently malfunctioned. The only source of coolness was from the large fan on the ceiling, which annoyingly blew papers off the desks. There were irritated sighs, as several students leaned over their desks to pick up their fallen worksheets.

"What are you looking at, Sawada?" Nezu-sensei scolded. With his hands firmly pressed against his hips, the old teacher folded his arms crossly, before he moved across the room to loom over the brunet.

"Hiiiiie!" Tsuna shrieked, as he forced his head up. He glanced at his classmates nervously and gulped when he took in their annoyed expressions. Mumbling a quick apology to the teacher, he returned his attention to his notebook, which was filled with questions he didn't understand. The brunet didn't even remember if Nezu-sensei had even taught the math topic properly. The class has received their results from last week's Japanese test, and the teacher had used up most of the school day informing the class that Tsuna had scored the lowest mark yet again.

Sighing, the brunet flipped back a few pages in his notebook, scanning over the poor explanations he had scrawled down. This time, the set work was on trigonometry. Tsuna understood the basic Pythagoras' theorem, but the cosine rules and tangent rules still remained a completely foreign language to him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" a bully taunted, "Looks like you'll have to get your notes from your brother, hahaha!"

"Nii-san doesn't take notes," Tsuna muttered in response. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he tuned out of his classmates' taunts to study – not that any good came out of his studying.

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Every student in the class breathed out their sighs of relief, glad that the day was over. The other students quickly packed their bags and left the room, eager to return to their social lives. The brunet watched them all leave, before he did his assigned afternoon duties. It wasn't fair that he had to tuck in all the chairs, pick up the classroom rubbish and close all the windows on such a hot day, just because everyone voted for him to bear the 'honour' of responsibility.

When Tsuna's tasks were complete at last, he stashed his notebook and papers into his schoolbag and promptly left, wanting to quickly buy a drink with the spare change he had hidden from his bullies. As he reached the school's tall gates, he caught sight of his brother's retreating figure.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna called out, "Nii-san!"

"Tsuna?" The black haired teenager turned around and grinned, despite the bleeding scratches on his face. Blood gushed from his nose, and his pale yellow uniform was already stained crimson. When it leaked all over his lips, Rin wiped his face with his sleeve, wincing as the contact stung the bruises on his hand.

Tsuna could only gasp in shock, before he paled. "Y-You were b-bitten to d-death?" he stammered, "B-But you promised not to fight!"

"It's nothing to worry about, Tsuna. I'm just suffering from the heat. That's normal."

Tsuna cringed at his brother's attempt to lie, but he didn't press on it – he himself had promised to tell Rin whenever he was bullied, but to make sure his brother held on his own promise to not fight, Tsuna had kept his silence. He knew by his intuition that Rin would unhesitatingly fight for his family, regardless of the consequences.

In his horrified state, Tsuna grabbed his brother's hand and inspected the damage. The bones were all in the right place, but there were parts of the skin which had been peeled off. Worry filled his brown eyes, and Tsuna quickly led them to the toilets to clean him up. Being a frequent target of bullying, Tsuna knew how to treat basic injuries with ease. He also kept antiseptic cream, concealer, bandages, band-aids and a spare school uniform in his bag for such occasions. Over the years, the brunet had become an expert at hiding his injuries from his brother and mother.

Once the blood was rinsed out of Rin's hair and face, and he was more presentable in Tsuna's spare uniform, the two sat down under a shady tree, neither of them looking at each other.

"U-Um…so yeah…thanks!" Rin awkwardly said with cheerfulness, despite his ruined state, "I know I can always rely on you, Tsuna!"

"But Nii-san!" Tsuna cried in response, "Y-You promised you wouldn't fight again!" The brunet drew out a roll of bandages and carefully tended to his brother's injuries, whilst Rin stopped his nosebleed with a few tissues. "T-The principal threatened to e-expel you last time!"

"Screw that bastard," Rin muttered darkly, "He's suspended me for the rest of the week and I've got detention for a month. Oh, and I also have to see the counsellor, after I threatened to send his children to hospital if he expelled me…"

"You were s-suspended _again_? Nii-san, what will Mum say? And don't you have a job interview today?"

Rin closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I left the school at lunchtime for the interview and I didn't bother coming back. I got the job at the restaurant, but Hibari barged in right then, all pissed. We…had a fight and then he left, but the restaurant caught on fire. The owner kicked me out of that place. I'm sorry…"

"What will Mum say?" Tsuna asked quietly, "This is your fourth suspension, Nii-san. She's always getting phone calls from the school…"

"I'm sorry…"

The brunet shrugged and disposed of all the bloody tissues. "Please don't fight again, Nii-san. Let's go home now – Mum will be worried if we stay here too long."

**-XXXX-**

Not surprisingly, Sawada Nana was cool about her son's suspension. Her usual smile was still on her face as cooked an afternoon meal for Tsuna and Rin. This quality of hers was greatly admired by her sons.

"So Tsu-kun, Rin-kun,' she said gently, "I've received two phone calls from the school today. I heard that Rin-kun got into a fight and that Tsu-kun failed his yearly Japanese test."

"Mum…" both teenagers groaned. Their mother only sighed softly and walked over to the table.

"I'm not saying that both of you have to be perfect in your studies to have a good future," she said, "but if you just passed your grades, I would be happy. Then both of you would grow up to be respectable and responsible men like your father."

It took a lot of effort for Tsuna and Rin to bite down their negative comments about Sawada Iemitsu – there was no way that the man was respectable or responsible. He was the reason why they had grown up fatherless, and they had no evidence of whether he was still alive or not.

Nodding at her children's ashamed faces, Sawada Nana then showed them the flyer she had kept on the table. "Concerning both your grades, I've coincidently found this flyer in the mailbox this morning. It says that there's a home tutor who's available to teach both of you twenty-four seven, with only the cost for his board in return. Isn't that wonderful?" she said happily.

"Mum…that's obviously a scam," Tsuna said immediately. Rin, who had no idea what a 'scam' was, nodded along with his brother anyway, clearly unhappy with the idea of having home tutoring twenty-four seven.

"But it's a good deal, Tsu-kun and Rin-kun! That's why I've called the home tutor already! He will be arriving tonight. Now why don't both of you start your homework after your meal? This is a wonderful opportunity!"

With their grudging consents, the brothers stood up to clear the table without another word, not wanting to upset their mother. And it was during that moment, Tsuna realised that everything was going to change – that the new home tutor would unveil a part of himself that had been hidden from him for over fourteen years.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
